Fandom's Reach
by Konoichi2.0
Summary: Think you're the most unlikely avatar fan? It doesn't get any weirder than soul reapers. While watching tv one day, Renji, Rukia, and Toshiro discover the show. They are hooked right away and the rest of the soul society quickly follows.


A\N: Well as all you avatar fans know(or hopefully know), the avatar series finale will be broadcasted tonight

**A\N: Well as all you avatar fans know(or hopefully know), the avatar series finale will be broadcasted tonight! And in honor of this momentous occasion, I've decided to write a oneshot about the Gotei 13 captains and their discovery of this wonderful show. Enjoy!**

Toshiro Hitsugaya usually didn't concern himself with worldly entertainment. He never had much time for it anyway. After all, he had a squad to take care of.

The first time he went to the human world was on business. The few moments of fun and leisure were when Rukia and Ichigo started bickering, and that was before he got a headache. He had never seen a movie or watched a tv show. Stories told on electronic screens were truly foreign to him. He remembered very clearly the first show he watched.

He was at Urahara's shop, alone with Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia. The kids were doing chores, Yoruichi and Urahara were out doing who knows what, and that left the four of them alone with nothing to do but watch television.

Ichigo had control of the remote, much to Rukia's dismay. Renji lounged in the chair, eating some chips and Toshiro sat silently, not quite sure what attracted humans to this device.

"Why are we doing this?" Toshiro muttered grumpily.

"Cause there's nothing else to do," Ichigo replied.

"There are actually some interesting programs on the television," Rukia said, trying to fish away the remote from Ichigo. "Like Chappy for instance."

"Ugh," Renji shook his head. "Not that weird bunny you draw on all your pictures?" Rukia glared daggers at him.

"Don't worry Renji, we are not watching Chappy," Ichigo replied, holding the remote above his head. "Sorry midget. No bunnies today!"

"Damn it Ichigo, this isn't you house. You don't control the tv."

"Never again will I watch Chappy or Don Kanoji! There are better shows on!"

"I'm not watching soccer or stupid game shows!" Rukia yelled, finally getting her hands on the remote.

"Aw come on!" Rukia snickered and started flipping through the channels.

"I really don't need headaches this early in the day," Toshiro replied standing. "I'm sure I can find something else to do."

"Oh wait!" Ichigo shouted. He grabbed the remote back from Rukia.

"Hey!"

"I like this show!" Ichigo cried. He scooted closer to the tv.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"It's an animated show from America," he replied as the intro began to play. "It looks a lot like our cartoons though."

"What's it called?" Toshiro asked, only slightly interested.

"It's called avatar. It's about a kid who has to go on a journey with his friends to save his world."

"Sounds better than rabbits," Renji replied. Rukia threw a chip at him.

"It's got lots of action and this weird thing called bending."

"What's bending?" Rukia asked. As they spoke, figures on the show started to attack each other. One girl started to control water by moving her hands, it even started to turn into ice. Toshiro plopped down on the floor to watch more closely.

"Certain people on the show can control elements like and earth and air," Ichigo explained.

"How are you supposed to bend air?" Renji scoffed. "You just flick your fingers and you make a gust of wind?"

"Maybe if you shut up and watch the show, you'll figure it out," Toshiro said irritably. He watched the girl sway the water around and around. She created a cascade of ice over her opponent.

"Anyway they use bending like a martial art, like karate or kung fu," Ichigo went on. "It's pretty interesting actually."

"That girl is amazing," Toshiro whispered in awe.

"I know. Her name is Katara. She can bend water."

"Who's the funny looking kid with arrows on him?" Renji said.

"I think his name is Aang. He's the main character."

"Why does that guy have a scar on his face?" Rukia wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I think someone hurt him with fire."

"It's funny, he looks kind of like you Ichigo," Rukia said, giggling.

"What!?" Ichigo yelped throwing his hand over his left eye. "I look nothing like him!"

"He does scowl a lot," Renji pointed out. Rukia continued to giggle.

"Wow, thanks a lot guys," Ichigo retorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Comparing me with that ugly jerk."

"Oh get over it Ichigo. If you ask me that guy with the scar is pretty cool," Renji replied, continuing to eat chips.

"Well…I'm not like him ok." Ichigo uncrossed his arms.

"Whatever."

"I wanna be the girl controlling the water," Rukia said pointing at the screen. "She seems like an interesting character." Toshiro snorted.

"If anyone's her, it's me," Toshiro objected. "We both can control ice. She just doesn't use a zanpakuto."

"If you're gonna be anyone, you can be that little kid with arrows," Renji said with a smirk.

"What?! How am I like him?"

"For starters you're the same height."

"Guys," Ichigo sighed, hoping they would shut up.

"I am not that short! And I'm most certainly not a kid!"

"And you get compared with twelve year olds. Although, you're not that happy. I know! You could be that other short kid with bangs over her face," Renji continued, "You're both easily irritated."

"Keep going Abarai and you'll see me irritated!"

"Can't you two just watch in peace," Ichigo begged. "This is the best part."

They huddled in front of the tv for hours. A marathon had begun and the station aired about fifty episodes starting from the first episode to the latest. They didn't move, except to use the bathroom of course. By the time they got to episode twenty one, they were hooked.

Rukia had already proclaimed Ichigo like Zuko and herself like Katara. Renji decided that he was best suited for Sokka, after all he got all the girls. They were stumped for a while about Toshiro, but they finally came to the conclusion that he was most like Toph. They weren't sure who Aang was most like.

Along with choosing their favorite characters, they also decided on their shipping preferences.

Toshiro tried to be indifferent through the first few episodes but after the fourteenth episode, he grew to like Kataang.

"They care about each other a lot," Toshiro said trying to make his point to the others. "Isn't it natural that they should be together?"

"But she only thinks of him as a friend," Rukia said, "She has no romantic feelings for him at all."

In the beginning, Rukia sort of liked the idea of Kataang. But when they got to episode ten, she was sold on Jet and Katara.

"See, Katara is actually attracted to Jet. And it's obvious that he's interested in her."

"What? How can you like those two together?" Ichigo asked her, shocked and disgusted.

"So far they're the only ones that both like each other."

"He just turned around and betrayed her and then he became a psycho killer. But no Rukia you think that's love."

"Think of it this way," Renji pondered, "At least she wouldn't be with that Zuko guy."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's the bad guy right? Why would the main girl fall for him?"

"I don't know I think it would be kinda cool. They're totally different and all but it could be opposites attract."

"The only guy who's gonna be ending up with anyone is Sokka," Renji remarked, with a hint of admiration. "At least four girls like him."

"I hope it's the warrior girl," Rukia said, "She's a woman and proud of it but she's also a powerful fighter."

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea that your girlfriend could beat you up," Renji said in his wisest voice.

"Well then Renji, you're going to have trouble finding a girlfriend," Rukia replied with a laugh.

"Hmph."

"Well hey there guys," a voice called from the doorway. They were so absorbed with their program they didn't notice Urahara returning from the store. "I got ice cream!" he sang, pulling a carton from his plastic bag.

"SHUSH!" The four screamed in unison. Urahara nearly dropped his groceries.

"Well sorry to disturb you," Urahara said slightly hurt. He started to unpack some candy out of the bags. "Ukitake said this was his favorite, um Captain Hitsugaya, would you like to try so-"

"No thank you," Toshiro said as politely as possible.

"Oh and I got some juice boxes for you Rukia."

"Shhh," Ichigo waved his hand in front of Urahara. "We're trying to watch."

"What tv show could possibly make you so hypnotized?" Urahara asked them, spooning out ice cream for himself.

"It's called avatar, the last airbender," Ichigo replied. "We've been watching a marathon all day."

"Oh my, none of you have a life."

"HEY!"

"Before I forget to mention, Abarai, Hitsugaya, there's going to be a meeting of all captains and lieutenants in less than an hour."

"But it's not over yet," Renji complained.

"Forget it Abarai, if there's a meeting we need to go," Toshiro replied grumpily. He stood up but there was a little wobble in his step. "I've been sitting way too long."

"We'll see you guys later," Renji said, reluctantly heading for the door. Toshiro followed him out.

"Now then," Urahara said placing his arms around Ichigo and Rukia, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Uhhhhh, don't touch me, let's start there."

Once Renji and Toshiro made it to the soul society, the first thing they did was sit through a boring meeting with their fellow officers. Renji wanted to tell someone about the great show he discovered. He ran up to Momo once the meeting ended.

"Hi Renji, how are you?"

"Just fine Momo, hey have you ever heard of something called Avatar?"

…………

It started with Toshiro and Renji. They were the first to bring Avatar to the soul society. None of the other soul reapers really understood what attracted Renji and Toshiro to it. The whole show seemed a little strange, but they changed their tune after they watched it.

Matsumoto saw it when she visited the real world with Toshiro. She said it was childish at first, but then she saw Jet. Momo saw it next, she liked it from the beginning. She proclaimed herself the number one Kataang fan. Ikkaku appreciated that a bald character was the main protagonist. Ukitake watched the show mainly because he liked Iroh. The show had less appeal to him when he watched it with Kiyone and Sentaro. They fought about everything, who was the bigger fan, which couples would end up happening, and who could watch the show more. Unohana liked the idea of a powerful fighter also using her powers to heal others. Renji tried to sell the fight and action to Kenpachi. It almost worked, that is until Renji let it slip there was no blood in the show. But Yachiru did manage to get him to watch the episodes with the blue spirit.

Avatar had a little something for everyone. It spread like a fire, slowly at first, but still hot and consuming. Some of the captains and lieutenants managed to get away to the human world to watch reruns on tv and catch up with the show. If they couldn't get away, Rukia and Renji would usually give them the play by play of the episodes.

Everybody took a side on shipping, as far as Iroh and Ursa to Zuko and Toph. However there was still one person who claimed the silly show wasn't sweeping him up.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Morning Captain." Renji came into Byakuya's office early one morning to take care of some paper work. Byakuya was sitting silently at his desk, a little cup of hot tea was half empty on the edge of his desk.

Byakuya was looking over some forms, extremely focused on his work. Renji got on his work right away. Byakuya noticed that Renji was his doing paper work with much more enthusiasm than usual.

"Are you in a hurry Renji?"

"Um, well captain, I was actually planning on going to Urahara's shop tonight. There's a special episode of avatar." he answered a little sheepishly. He knew about his captain's disdain for Avatar.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's the very last episode, they made it into a movie and everything. A bunch of soul reapers are heading to the human world to watch it. And I was planning on going." He made it a statement but he was really asking for permission to leave.

"I suppose that would be fine."

"Really captain?" Renji said excitedly. "Thanks." Byakuya nodded and they both returned to work.

Renji had been trying to bug Byakuya into watching avatar for some time. The man needed some time to get his mind off of work and onto some entertainment. He knew if he watched it, he would grow to like it.

"You know captain, a lot of your fellow captains will be coming."

"I know, that's all they talk about these days."

"Well I'm sure they'd be more than happy if you came." Byakuya didn't respond. "Rukia'll be there too." Again no response. "Come on captain, I'd think you'd have fun. I've even heard that Yamamoto was going."

"Renji, I've already seen most of the show."

"Oh well then-……you have?"

"Yes, Yoruichi tricked me into watching it."

"Oh. I see," Renji replied, blinking in shock. "But you always say you refuse to watch it?"

"Actually I usually don't say anything at all. People just assume I don't."

"But you have seen it?"

"Correct."

"Well that's great because that means you should definitely come to watch the finale with us!"

"Perhaps. But that also means I need to take care of my duties here first."

"Right, right, I won't bother you," Renji said bowing his head over his papers. But he was secretly jumping with joy. He resisted the urge to talk to him about it for several hours. But he forgot the most important question of all.

"So captain…if you have seen the show, surely you must support a couple?" Byakuya put down his pencil.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I don't know anyone who has seen the show and doesn't have a favorite couple."

"I guess I'm that one then."

"Come on," Renji said inching slightly closer to Byakuya's desk. "I won't tell anyone." Byakuya eyed him strangely. He started to arrange the papers on his desk in a neat little pile.

"Since you seem so interested, there is one couple you could say I support."

"Ooooo, tell me captain, please?"

"You really want to know." Renji nodded eagerly. Byakuya brought his fist to his chin and smirked ever so slightly.

"Zutara."

**A\N: So Byakuya has a preference for Zutara, who knew? Well I don't know how funny that was but I just wanted to do something for the amazing show that I've been watching for about three years now.**

**It actually started the friendship between me and another author, Zapenbits. We both love Zutara but honestly when it comes down to it, I won't be too disappointed if it doesn't happen. Actually I think the only guaranteed couple so far would be Sokka and Suki.**

**I think it's great how much the show has grown and it sometimes amuses me about who grows to love it. Anyway whatever happens in the series finale, Avatar will still be the best show in Nickelodeon history. Zutara forever!! **


End file.
